What He Should Have Said
by hope for eternity
Summary: What if the boys had been questioned a little more on romance in Big Time Interview? Logan/Camille


**A/N Inspired by Big Time Interview.  
>Warning: My love for Lomille shines through. A lot. As does my loveobsession with Logan. *he's so cute!***

What He Should Have Said

All four boys froze up.

_Romance._

They should have seen it coming, of course. And they _had_- when the interview had started, at least. But a mixture of flashbacks, giggling and running around with a camera crew had blown the thought straight out of their minds.

"And the couple who's been on _everyone's _minds these days..." Madison Michele leaned forward. "Logan... and_ Camille_."

On a reflex, Kendall, Carlos and James glanced at Logan. Just for a second and... Yep, his smile had gone from natural and happy, to strained.

That didn't stop them from whooping and cat-calling like jerks (or best friends) though. A dark blush coloured Logan's face.

"W-well..." He stuttered. The interviewer grinned, Cheshire-cat like, and Logan suddenly felt uncomfortable. And, uh, it _obviously_ didn't have _anything_ to do with the fact that he may just have to make his own decision and put a label on his and Camille's ...relationship, all by himself.

He'd done badly under a lot less pressure.

"It's complicated." Kendall supplied helpfully. Logan nodded at his blonde friend gratefully.

"Oh, is it?" Darn. Looked like the question wasn't going to be _just_ so easy to evade. Logan leaned back as the interviewer leaned forward. "Care to clarify?"

_No!_ He thought desperately. "Uh... I..." Was all that came out of his mouth. The interview lady stared at him patronisingly. Waiting. "We're sort of... on and off." He finally blurted out. Well, that was true.

"Oh? And would you say you're off or... _on_ right now?"

"Um..."

"Off!" James said from beside him. Logan shot him a look.

"Uh, no. _On_." Carlos argued.

"Off!"

"On!"

"Guys!" Kendall snapped, hoping to stop them arguing before they started slapping each other like teenage girls. They looked at him, stopping for a second. Madison looked on in amusement. Logan groaned and buried his head in his hands; this interview wasn't ending as fast as he wanted it to. "This is _Logan's_ relationship, not yours." Kendall told James and Carlos firmly. Logan looked up tentatively.

"Well?" Madison demanded. His three friends each gave him a raised eyebrow.

"I... I don't... know." Logan admitted.

"How can you not know?" Madison asked, still patronising him.

"Because sometimes we're friends and sometimes we make out! It's not exactly clarified!" There was a silence. Kendall cleared his throat as Logan's face went to new, more impressive shades of red by the second and he could tell James was fighting the urge to make a comment.

Then Carlos giggled. "It's true though."

James sniggered. "Especially at prom. Ohh, and last week, when you thought Kendall broke a code and you ran around with-"

"James, the people do not need to know that!" Logan hissed. James shut up. He was, of course, referring to when they all thought Camille and Kendall had got together and Logan had run around waving an ax-shaped guitar and alternating between laughing manically and threatening his blonde best friend.

"Yeah, man, that should stay between us, Lucy and Camille." Kendall said quickly. Logan was pretty sure he was just trying to save himself from the humiliation of the figure-skating thing becoming public, but he was grateful all the same.

"So, Logan, any more thoughts on your and Camille's relationship?" Madison smiled, and Kendall and James face-palmed while Carlos took on the expression of a confused puppy. All three mentally prepared for the freakout...

"Look... she's a good friend, okay? Romantically, I don't know what's going on between us, and Camille needs to have just as much say as I do." His eyebrows pulled together. "But Camille is amazing and is pretty much always there for me. She's a great actress and I like having her around. She's my... best friend, in a way." He paused. "Not like the guys, obviously, but still." He sunk down low in his chair. "Someone say something, I'm uncomfortable."

Kendall cleared his throat. "So, uh... how much time is there left?"

_B/T/R_

"I'm an _idiot_!" Logan groaned from the couch. The interview had ended a few hours ago, and Logan had officially gone from avoiding everyone's eyes to beating himself up. "I mean, my best friend? Really? She's gonna slap me! Slap me and then get engaged to _Ste-eve_!"

"There, there, Hortense, young grasshopper." Carlos patted Logan's dark hair awkwardly as he passed. "I'm making cookies, therefore everything will soon be better."

Logan made an aggravated noise, but didn't swipe at Carlos, so the Latino took it as safe to proceed. The two sat in companiable (sort of) silence, Logan, for lack of a better word, sulking, and Carlos singing 'All Over Again' under his breath while he baked.

Someone knocked on the door.

Carlos pulled the cookies out of the oven and walked over to Logan.

"Take a cookie, Logan."

"Carlos, answer the door!"

"Not until you take a cookie!" The two eyed each other, weighing up their opponent. Logan gave up assessing and shrugged.

"Fine. Gimme." The Latino happily shoved a hot cookie into his hand, then practically skipped to the door.

"Oh, hi!" He sang out, before freezing as he realized who it was.

"Is Logan here?" The pretty actress asked, a little breathless.

"Uh... yeah... On the couch. Well, this was nice, we should do it again sometime!" He yelled before bolting out the door, cookie tray still firmly in hand.

Camille shook her head, confused, before walking into the apartment.

"Hey, Logie!" She called, stepping into the living room and stopping dead. "Whoa, are you okay?" Logan sat up quickly. Now was _not_ the time for acting like Kendall after Jo moved to New Zealand.

"Oh, hey, Camille." He shifted awkwardly, patting the space beside him. "Wanna... uh, sit?" She sat down, closer than he had perhaps intended.

"Logan, I want you to know- hey, is that a cookie?"

"Yeah. Carlos made 'em." He held the treat out. "Want it? I'm not hungry." She smiled, taking the cookie from him and nibbling at it. He waited for her to speak. She waited until she'd swallowed the last crumb before she picked up the courage.

"Logan, I heard what you said earlier." She admitted, staring past him. Logan froze.

The interview wasn't supposed to be on TV for another month!

"How did you...?"

"I heard what they were gonna ask, and I kinda... maybe... snuck in to listen." She said in a rush. Logan was horrified.

"Oh, man, Camille, I am so-"

She put her hand over his mouth.

"Don't apologise." He nodded, and she dropped her hand. "I, uh... I didn't mind what I heard." She mumbled, looking into her lap. "And, uh... I don't know either."

"What we... are, you mean?" He asked gently. She nodded silently, then looked up at him.

"All I know, Logan, is as amazing as a friend you are, and as not-ready I am to see you with another girl... either way, I want you in my life." He reached out and took her hand gingerly.

"I know. I feel the same."

He smiled at her, and she leaned forwards and kissed him gently on the lips.

He kissed her back.

Same old story.

**Please review! I **_**adore**_** this ship, and I wanna know how I did at portraying them :)**

**BeingHannah923 xo**

**PS to my Fanfic friends; yes, I stayed up until 2am writing again. Don't judge me ;) And KitKat286? FEEL BETTER NOW PLEASE.**


End file.
